1. Field of Use
These teachings relate generally to a system and method for high particle removal rate from surfaces with low energy expenditure. More specifically, these teachings relate to acoustic radiation and a bounded vortex for high particle removal rates.
2. Description of Prior Art (Background)
Conventional vacuum cleaners make a relatively high impact contact with the surface being cleaned. Hence, conventional vacuum cleaners cause considerable surface wear. In addition, conventional vacuum cleaners and brushes have recently been cited as a source of bacteria breeding areas. Therefore, there exists a need for dust mitigation in residential and industrial applications subject to dust build-up, or for applications for optical materials or delicate electronic instrumentation for which contact is undesirable.